Hiro Granger
Hiro Granger (木ノ宮仁 Kinomiya Hitoshi) is recurring character in the Original Series, namely Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is the coach of the BBA Revolution and later, the BEGA League Bladers. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Metal Driger. Appearance Personality Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution Hiro first appeared as his alter ego, Jin of the Gale. He appears after Tyson's first match against Daichi. Tyson and Jin start a fight which Daichi immediately joins and both take on Tyson. Ray feels forced to interfere as well to aid Tyson. The four Beyblades head for an all-out attack against each other when Max shows up and tells them to stop. Jin knocks his three opponents out, takes his blade and leaves. Later on, Jin sends Tyson an invitation to a private battle, but Daichi tries to grab it and the invitation flies away to the backyard. Ray finds Jin's invitation and decides to go in Tyson's place to challenge Jin in the stormy night. Jin's Metal Driger proves able to use the water on the ground to create reflections of itself, confusing Ray. He then tells the Bladebreaker that he is "good at everything but isn't great at anything" and that makes him weak. Ray understands and builds an strategy to overcome Jin's illusions, surprising Jin, but he loses anyway, with a lightning striking right in the middle of the Beyblades. Jin leaves and tells Ray he doesn't need to battle Tyson anymore. Jin then reflects that "there's much work to be done" and that Tyson is lucky to have a friend like Ray. When Tyson and Daichi were at the tournament registration, he showed up again, telling Tyson that he needs to rebuild his team because if he doesn't the Bladebreakers will be gone forever. When Tyson won his match against Kotaro, Hiro told Tyson that 'Beyblading isn't about winning. It's about how you play the game.' When Kai and Daichi started their fight, Hiro was watching Kai, waiting to see what he was about to do. After the veteran had taken down Daichi easily by releasing Dranzer, Mr. Dickenson makes an announcement that their new team, the BBA Revolution, will have two alternate players - Daichi and Kenny and they were both chosen and announced by Jin. It is revealed that Jin is actually Hiro, Tyson's older brother who has come back to coach Tyson and his team, now renamed the BBA Revolution. When BBA Revolution is set to battle against the Blitzkrieg Boys, Daichi and Kenny are picked and Tyson is shocked that he won't have a chance to face Kai. As soon as they both shoot their beys, Kai, who wanted to battle Tyson instead, simply forces his Dranzer G to hit Daichi's Strata Dragoon V in the air, forcing his Beyblade out of the stadium. As a result, Dranzer soared right towards Hiro's head, missing it by mere centimeters, surprising both Hilary and Kenny. When Dranzer returned to Kai's hand, he glared at Hiro, showing his anger for not being able to battle Tyson. He later became the coach for the BEGA League bladers. Boris shows Hiro his beybladers, and Hiro chooses Brooklyn, which Boris introduces as "BEGA's most powerful weapon". Hiro coaches Brooklyn into performing better launches, and Brooklyn is able to destroy one rock by attempting a simple shot. Kai deduces Hiro only joined BEGA to force Tyson to get stronger and that he is now amazed with Brooklyn's talent. Hiro confirms that Brooklyn is unbelievably powerful and Kai is no match from him. Hiro and Boris discuss who is going to form the BEGA team to take part of Justice 5. Hiro lists their five best beybladers: Garland, Mystel, Crusher, Ming-Ming and Kai. Boris misses Brooklyn and Hiro explains that he was avoided public appearances, so he is still unranked. Boris then demands Hiro to convince Brooklyn to join BEGA. Hiro suggests BEGA hold a tournament to give some unknown Beyblader's a chance to try and make the "Bega Bladers" team. Boris knows that they probably won't be able to beat his Pro's but he also wants to see the mysterious Brooklyn in action. When Kai battles Brooklyn, Hiro shows up behind Kai and explains to him that Brooklyn is from a whole different league and that Kai will never reach his level. During the Justice 5, Kai who has recovered from his previous battle with Brooklyn, challenges him again and manages to defeat him. Hiro trains Brooklyn after he goes into a depression from his very first loss. Later, after the world was saved from Brooklyn's destruction, Hiro walks up to Boris and says that bladers never needed league like BEGA and that was the reason he accepted to train some of the bladers. The man grips the coach's jacket, saying he is completely wrong. They argue and Hiro eventually walks away, leaving his iconic red glasses on a rock. Although Hiro has been viewed as a traitor by Tyson and his friends, he believed that through BEGA, he was able to put forward new beybladers to push for Tyson and his friends to surpass until he witnessed Brooklyn's incredible talent. Skills Hiro is speculated to be the fourth strongest blader in the series, behind Kai, Tyson and Brooklyn. Beyblades Beybattles Quotes Gallery G-Revolution Hat1.png|Hiro gives Tyson his hat Hat2.png Hat3.png Jin of The Gale.png|Hiro as Jin of The Gale fh.jpg|Dranzer crashed close to Hiro 9.jpg8e747373737w2774737e72747472727yhyery4yry.jpg 45892.jpg 015632.jpg 6-2.jpg 4.jpg7475747387282883847583488483483.jpg 3hiro.jpg 3-1.jpg 7.jpgusueydhyeryudeu73dy3yduy4hydu2hyhdr.jpg Tyson, Kenny Hiro.png Hiro&Brooklyn.jpg Takao hiroshi01vvghb.jpg Manga Tumblr lva09sl9H31ql914ko1 400.png|Tyson and Hiro Trivia * Hiro is one of 3 original characters from the video game Jisedai Bēgoma Battle Beyblade to survive into the main series. The other two being his younger brother and Kai. However, he didn't appear as himself but as Jin Of The Gale instead. * Its revealed in G-Revolution that Tyson's hat originally belonged to Hiro. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Bladebreakers Category:BEGA League Category:Former Villains Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters